originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Dickens
Motto: "Steal from the rich, keep for myself" Charles Dickens (チャールズ・ディケンズ Chāruzu Dikenzu) is a fan-made character for the Bungo Stray Dogs series. He is an amateur pickpocket based in London and is a member of an organised group of ability users. Appearance Charles has short, choppy dirty-blond hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black hoodie with a tucked-in grey long-sleeve shirt underneath. His jeans are worn with a brown belt and are tucked into black strapped boots that reach to about half of his shins. Personality Charles is a compulsive kleptomaniac, he steals whatever is in the pockets of every fifth-or-so person who he passes on the street. However, he returns half of what he steals (usually without the victims ever knowing they were robbed). The half he keeps usually comes from the obviously rich and he mainly just takes the cash in their wallets but returns the wallets. If he sees someone flaunting around money like "Money is no object" ''Then he'll steal other valuables from them, using the logic; ''"If they can afford to keep track of the time with a twenty-four karat gold watch encrusted with diamonds, they can pay for my dinner." ''Most of the time however, Charles theiving escapades are comedic as he keeps stealing stuff that he has no use for. Outside of theiving, Charles is rather lazy and hardly takes anything seriously, laughing at the idea of getting a job (or any other long-term commitment). Whenever he is told to do something, he will often laze around and pester them until they can't wait anymore and just do it themselves. He was originally boastful of his ability's capabilities and believed he could escape from anything. But after having it proven to him the hard way that his ability could be beaten, Charles is now more wary of it's limits and won't rely on it when he knows it will be useless. When it comes to conflict, Charles is a coward and a trickster. When a fight breaks out, he will either run away or try to talk his to safety. Either way, he will prioritise his own safety rather than try to stop it or help his comrades. However he can get deadly serious and will put his life in danger in certain situations (this is almost always when he knows when he can rely on his ability). Ability & Skills '''Oliver Twist' (オリバー・トウィスト, Oribā Touisuto): If Charles is in a bad or chaotic situation, he can use this ability to discern a route where he can escape and if he follows the route, he will escape unharmed. This ability is not absolute however. The best way to explain it is that it takes a scenario that's only 1% possible and makes it 99% possible. So while he can run into a barrage of bullets unscathed, he cannot escape from a locked room and there is still a 1% chance he could get hurt or the route could fail. The route that the ability discerns is only visible to Charles and appears as a murky green vapor-like trail with occaisional humanoid outlines performing certain actions (like vaulting over obstacles). Other than his ability, Charles possesses impressive agility, stamina and free running skills which he developed by using his ability constantly. He also has skills required for pickpocketing (sleight of hand, speed, misdirection, presence concealing, etc) at a level that puts professional pickpockets to shame. Background Charles was born in a workhouse to an unknown father and his mother died in childbirth. He lived in an abusive orphanage after until he was nine years old. After that, he was returned to the workhouse where he was abused more. When he was eleven, he discovered his ability and used it to escape and flee to London. After arriving in London, Charles lived in the slums and taught himself the skills of a pickpocket and stole to provide for himself, where he would always use his ability to escape any pursuers. Several criminal groups tried to recruit him but he refused to join any of them and used his ability to escape if they became violent. When Charles was thirteen, he tried to steal from an undertaker. However, that undertaker stopped Charles from escaping with his ability by using his own ability to pin him down. That undertaker told Charles that he can repay for trying to steal from him by either turning himself over to the police or working for him for a year. Charles agreed to work for him and the undertaker taught him the values of at least 'trying' to live honestly. After a year, the undertaker asked Charles if he was going to return to his old ways or change. Charles answered that he wanted to 'try' living without resorting to theiving. The undertaker then introduced Charles to an acquaintance of his who lead a group of ability users who wanted to avoid the public eye and did dangerous jobs for the government in exchange for being left alone, Charles joined this group and helped provide for simple expenses with his new theiving philosophies. Trivia *Pickpocketing usually makes use of a distraction (such as bumping into someone or asking them a question) but Charles is good enough to not need one. *Charles has been caught or hurt while using his ability eleven times so far. *Urban legend sites call him "The Artful Dodger". *The reasons Charles has never been arrested for all his pickpocketing are: 1.) the people he steals from hardly ever press charges because he returns most of what he steals; 2.) he uses his ability to escape from police and people who notice him; and 3.) the acts of theivery he pulls off are too ridiculous and humanly impossible (in other words, a judge probably will have a hard time believing that a nineteen-year-old boy had stolen cash from a wallet and other valuables without the victims and even security cameras noticing). Category:Human Category:Male